After the Fall
by Earl-grey-asylum-221b
Summary: Johnlock. Post-Reichenbach blog posts. T for now, rating probably won't change, but it could at some point in the future. Basically, John and Sherlock's lives after Sherlock comes back. Chapters will be short, but there'll be a lot of them, providing I remember to update. If I don't, send me a message and remind me.
1. Chapter 1

_February 17 (John)_

I haven't quite known what to do since Sherlock has been gone. I'd never really thought about it before it happened, and I wish I didn't have to now. I'm adjusting to him not being here, yes, but it still feels incredibly unusual to open my fridge and see food rather than a corpse's head or eyeballs. And it's been nearly three years. I've proposed to Mary, though I'm not really quite sure why. She really doesn't do anything to help when I'm sad about losing my best friend. She says, "It's been nearly three years! You should just get over it!" She doesn't understand. He wasn't just an important person in my life- he created my life. If you look back through the rest of this blog, you could see it. It started with "Why am I writing a blog? Nothing happens to me.", then it ended up with detailed descriptions of solving crimes with my genius friend. I haven't written anything at all since he died. I haven't been able to. But now that I'm getting married, I figured I should post something. At least she'll be happy, then, even if I still don't feel quite right.

_February 17 (Sherlock)_

Today has been _quite_ interesting. No one reads my blog anyway, so I suppose it doesn't matter if I post this here. I know John doesn't still read it. Mary's blocked it from his computer. Stupid Mary. Why is he marrying her? God, who knows. All I know is I can't stand her. She's blatantly intolerable. Now I'm rambling and looking like a bit of an idiot (which I've always excelled at _not_ doing), so let me get back to my point. I think I can finally come home. But not yet. I just have to wait for the right time. Thank you, Molly (since you may actually be reading this useless information), for helping me. It's ridiculous, honestly. I should have never gotten myself involved with a criminal nearly as smart as I am. I knew I could outsmart him if he ever did try to kill John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, or I, but I didn't realize it would be so _boring. _I've done three years of waiting. I've just been sitting here, waiting for Moriarty's men to happen to cross my path. I got the last one today and sent him to Mycroft to be arrested. I feel like that red-haired girl on the show with the blue box. Always waiting. Television is something I'd never thought I'd miss, but apparently, I do. I haven't been in one place with a decent one long enough to actually watch any of the rubbish shows John would always make me sit there and watch with him. I've learned that they're actually quite good, compared to the dreadful ones on the hotel televisions. Lots of news channels. Luckily, most of the "news" about me has died down. I was really starting to tire of it. "Genius Detective Killed Himself". No, I haven't. I'm sitting here writing this right now, aren't I? Idiots.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 20 (John)_

_I'm alive._ These two words, I certainly hadn't expected to hear when I returned to my house. But I also hadn't expected to see my best friend, who I thought to be dead, standing in the middle of my kitchen. I wasn't quite sure what was going on at first. Was I dreaming? Imagining it? I just stood there in shock for a moment. My jaw nearly hit the ground, I was so surprised. I watched him die. I saw his lifeless corpse being lifted off the pavement. So how on Earth was he standing right here in front of me, three years later? That's a bit rude, isn't it? To break into your best friend's house (who thinks you're dead, by the way) and announce that you are, in fact, not dead? Perhaps I shouldn't have punched him. He seemed a bit annoyed about that. But how else was I supposed to react? Now he's playing his violin. I've rather missed that sound. It's nice to have him back here, even if I am incredibly mad at him for pretending to die. He said Molly Hooper helped him, and Mycroft knew as well. Am I the only one who didn't? That's really quite rude. Ever since his "death", I was surprised to find that I really did miss his rude comments, the violin at 3 am, the lack of privacy that one has when they live with someone who seems to know everything. I missed it all. Now I'm not quite sure what to do. I just want my life to go back to how it previously was, a bit more than three years ago.

_May 20 (Sherlock)_

He's mad. Quite mad. And mad, he certainly thought he was for a moment. By the look on his face and his suddenly pale complexion, I could tell that he thought he was seeing things. He just stared at me for a few moments, then I tried to step forward and hug him or something (isn't that what the appropriate thing to do is in such a situation?), and he punched me in the side of the face. As Irene would have said, avoiding my nose and cheeks. God, I hated her. Anyway, as I've been writing this, John has apologised and informed me that's he's no longer incredibly angry at me, and now realises that I had no other choice. It was either he died or I pretended to. What did he expect me to do, let him die? Well, that's most certainly not happening. He really was portraying the characteristics of an idiot. But, thank god, he's no longer mad at me. And surprisingly, he's telling the truth about that. He's just gone to make me tea, and somehow, he recalled that I prefer my tea with two sugars and a small amount of milk. From the lines on John's forehead, I can tell that Mary isn't all that happy about me acquiring their spare room. John is considering divorcing her, I think. Regarding that, however, I'm not positive. Perhaps everything will end up back to normal if that does, indeed, end up being an action he chooses to take.


End file.
